


Break Time

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dating, F/M, First Dates, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: This was written for fluffyllama's birthday and originally posted to Livejournal 2007.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyllama (Llama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/gifts).



> This was written for fluffyllama's birthday and originally posted to Livejournal 2007.

“No.” “Yes”. “No.” “Yes”. “For God’s sake, no”.

Sheppard could hear McKay and Zelenka arguing half-way down the corridor; no wonder Lorne had looked so sheepish when he’d asked Sheppard to stop the pair of them ripping each other in two. Not that Sheppard wouldn’t have fun watching them getting to that, though.

Finally he approached the lab door and lounged against the doorframe, taking in the chaos. Zelenka and McKay were on either side of a desk, both waving papers in each other’s faces (and who was it that told him Atlantis would be paper-free anyway?) and at least one of them looking deliciously flustered. Which meant that Rodney was losing the argument.

“I hear make-up sex works wonders,” he drawled, delighting in the way Rodney stopped mid-sentence, glared at him, then carried on ranting at Zelenka. Zelenka however was staring at Sheppard like he’d just grown another head.

“Please,” Rodney replied, “Radek’s only got eyes for Elizabeth.” Radek was by now completely derailed from his argument as he began to splutter a rebuttal that would not come. Rodney’s eyes twinkled with triumph and Sheppard knew now was the time to strike, before irreparable damage was done to the two scientists’ friendship.

“I’m sure Elizabeth couldn’t hope for a better suitor…” If Sheppard didn’t know better he’d swear Zelenka’s hair began to stand on end, “…but I really need you to come with me, Rodney.”

“Now?” Rodney asked, pouting. “But I was…”

“Yes, now.” And to further demonstrate his point Sheppard took hold of Rodney’s wrist and began to pull him from the room.

“But…”

“For the love of God, Rodney, shut up,” Sheppard snapped, trying to sound angry rather than amused.

“I’m not one of your soldier boys you can just drag around…”

“Soldier boys?”

“You know what I mean! I just…” Rodney pulled away from Sheppard’s grasp and waved his hands in the air. Sheppard slowed down and tilted his head in that way he knew drove McKay mad.

“If you’ve finished?” Sheppard made his voice as husky as he could manage considering they were still in an extremely populated part of the city and was rewarded by a flush to Rodney’s cheeks.

“You…you haven’t told me where we’re going yet, Colonel. Has something happened? Oh God, are the Wraith heading here? Are they already here…?”

“Rodney. RODNEY! The city’s fine. That’s not why I want you. Just…trust me.” Puppy-dog eyes strained to be convincing. Sheppard could tell the exact moment when Rodney decided that he was being mocked and that Sheppard was up to something, and then the moment when shoulders slumped in resignation. He'd known Rodney wouldn’t be able to resist the puppy-dog eyes.

“Very well. Lead the way.” The arrogant tilt of Rodney’s head couldn’t hide his curiosity. Sheppard turned away so that Rodney couldn’t see his smile; it wouldn’t do to give the game away just yet.

Sheppard lead a surprisingly quiet Rodney through the city to one of the more secluded balconies near where the new domestic quarters were going to be as soon as they were made liveable. He’d been down here earlier and it was a large space with windows to rival that of the Gate Room but with a slightly musty smell.

Just as McKay was about to start on another rant about Sheppard’s appalling sense of direction they stepped through a door and found a picnic all laid out.

McKay turned to Sheppard. Then back to the picnic. Words were forming so fast that his tongue wasn’t able to keep up.

“I thought you could do with a break,” Sheppard said in order to fill the awkward silence. “So, you know…food.” Suddenly this didn’t seem like such a good idea.

“Food is…good.”

When Rodney apparently wasn’t going to move Sheppard reached forward to push him along by the elbow as he had done many times before. Only this time Rodney stepped out of his reach and his hand hung there awkwardly until he self-consciously rubbed it against his leg.

“Rodney?”

“Do I…so…what?”

Sheppard couldn’t remember _any_ time when Rodney had reacted like this, especially not to free food.

“Are you okay?”

“What is this, exactly?” He turned to face Sheppard properly, eye contact and all. Sheppard shrugged, aiming for nonchalant.

“It’s just a picnic Rodney, you’ve seen them before. We eat, we hang out, I even have some of that Satedan beer Ronon taught Zelenka how to brew. Though I warn you, it’ll put hairs on your chest.” He tried to laugh but nothing was coming out how it was supposed to today.

Sheppard could almost hear the cogs working in Rodney’s brain but then he nodded and sat himself down at the picnic basket, eagerly rifling through the contents.

“Found something you like?” Sheppard asked, amused.

“This em uhum ufmmf,” Rodney replied, sandwich stuffed in his mouth quickly followed by one of the last pieces of Athosian fruit left in the city. Juice dripped from his mouth down his chin and Sheppard watched, rapt, as it hit the floor.

Rodney felt his gaze and made a decision. “Are you going to stand there or sit down? Much as I appreciate the food I don’t think…Car…Keller will look fondly on me turning the military leader of Atlantis into a useless pile of…goo.”

“Goo?” Sheppard asked with a grin, the tension in his stomach unclenching at last. “That would be the technical term, would it?”

“Mock all you want,” Rodney replied, “but I’m the one with the food.” And he placed a protective arm around the picnic basket.

“Oh, so that’s how it is, is it?” Sheppard asked, still standing, so that Rodney had to strain to look up at him; or look straight ahead at his crotch, but that was altogether a different kind of view. And one he wasn’t quite ready to explore.

Rodney licked juice from his lips and pulled the basket round behind his back, even further out of Sheppard’s reach.

“Hey, I bargained two days for that!”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Rodney replied, more like his arrogant self.

Sheppard made a quick calculation of velocity, distance and his ability to keep Rodney distracted and feinted forward, making a grab for the basket. Rodney, who’d obviously been doing some more training with Teyla, deftly deflected Sheppard’s attempt, only to find Sheppard pinning him to the floor, hands raised above his head.

“What are you…?”

“I’m hungry,” Sheppard replied, blood thrumming through his veins. With a single thought he ensured that no cameras were on and that all doors and windows were locked tight.

“All you had to do was…ask,” Rodney whined. “I’m…” But then Sheppard moved to lay down on him some more, erection pressing into his thigh and Rodney’s thinking short-circuited. The only thoughts spinning through his head were _God…yes…please…about time…_ though some of them he may have said aloud, given the way that Sheppard’s grin broke into an honest to God smile and he positively _writhed_ against the prone scientist.

“Very, very hungry,” Sheppard said, voice dropping to that husky level that Rodney had always told himself that _any_ red-blooded male would struggle not to find a turn on. But before he could regain his balance and seek comfort in his use of words, Sheppard was covering his mouth with his own and the battle had been well and truly fought and lost.

Sheppard’s mouth was different to a woman’s, but not as strange as he’d imagined. In the few solitary hours when he’d even bothered to think about it. When he wasn’t saving the city, or running from the Wraith. Or watching Sheppard running with Ronon and the way his favourite sweat pants slipped down….

“You’re thinking far too much,” Sheppard told him, and Rodney blinked, surprised at the fondness in the other man’s voice.

“Sorry,” he replied. Then he cleared his throat and tried again. “It’s just…I didn’t think you…you know.”

Sheppard sighed and started to pull back, his face becoming taut again. “I was hoping the talking part of the evening could wait.”

“Oh, no, it can,” Rodney told him quickly. His arms now free from Sheppard’s grasp moved up Sheppard’s neck and shoulders and gently brought Sheppard down to blanket him once more. “It definitely can wait.” And then he took the initiative, with tongue this time, and tried to convince Sheppard that talking was vastly overrated anyway.

The need for air was the only thing that pulled them apart and Rodney was surprised that during all that kissing Sheppard had managed to remove both their shirts and was making fast work of their pants. Rodney quickly got with the programme and began to help.

“This was a brilliant idea,” he told Sheppard who looked up in surprise. “What? It was.”

“Definitely one of my better ones,” Sheppard agreed, skimming callused hands along Rodney’s nipples. Rodney arched into the touch.

“Of course if it’d been my idea…” Sheppard stopped what he was doing, “then there would have been a bed involved.”

Sheppard decided that the only way to get Rodney back to compliant and silent was to employ the element of surprise. Licking Rodney’s nipples got him part of the way, biting along the inside of Rodney’s thigh got him even closer, but licking Rodney’s leaking cock was the best. Now the only sound Rodney was making was a low moan that shot right through Sheppard and up his spine, creating a delicious tingling sensation throughout his body.

Rodney put his hands on Sheppard’s head and began alternately petting and pushing Sheppard down, but far from finding it annoying Sheppard enjoyed the way all of Rodney’s attention was focused on him. Enjoyed it so much that he did something decidedly wicked with his tongue that sent Rodney arching high up off the floor and his cock hitting the back of Sheppard’s throat. But Sheppard just kept on humming and sucking until Rodney was completely spent.

“Oh…that…best blow-job ever…”

Sheppard grinned down at him. “Really? That deserves some kind of, reward, wouldn’t you say?”

Rodney’s half-open eyes slid fully open and he was able to properly take in Sheppard’s appearance as the other man stood up. Rodney’s come was splattered across his chest, his hair was even more dishevelled than usual, and his cock was still hard. Very, very hard.

“You look…” Rodney halted, his brain still working at only half capacity. Sheppard shifted uncomfortably. “Edible.”

Sheppard laughed. “Well, why don’t you come and take your fill, then?” he asked, failing miserably to keep a straight face. But Rodney didn’t mind, certain that the teasing and the laughter were borne from real affection.

“I think I just might,” he replied, shifting himself up on his hands and knees and gifting Sheppard with a real, reaches the eyes, smile.

Before Sheppard could make another awful pun he was pushed up against the wall by deceptively strong hands and his cock was enveloped in a deliciously warm mouth. What Rodney lacked in finesse he definitely made up for with enthusiasm and it wasn’t long before Sheppard’s head was hitting the wall as he came, and came, and still Rodney kept his mouth there, not letting a single drop escape. Finally completely weak Sheppard slid to the floor, narrowly missing crashing down onto Rodney who was forced to scramble out the way.

“Good enough payback?” Rodney asked smugly.

Sheppard didn’t have the energy to argue. “Yes, Rodney. Very good.”

They twisted around and settled down until they were lying down on the floor again, Rodney’s head resting on Sheppard’s chest, Sheppard’s arms encircling him. Neither of them cared about anything else right now, especially not how they might look to any passing scientist and his date.

So it’s just as well that when Radek and Elizabeth slipped onto the balcony, past doors Radek had opened with a handy override command, that both men were fast asleep and four members of the Atlantis expedition were able to keep their secrets safe.

For now.


End file.
